Centaur Lover
by blue88magic
Summary: Ginny and Firenze alone at night... Oneshot


Summary: Ginny and Firenze alone at night...

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the character's and places... I only own the story and I'm not making any money with it.

............................................

Centaur Lover

Ginny had always been fascinated by her handsome Divination teacher. When Firenze had asked her to come with him in this melodic voice she had only needed one look at his mesmerizing eyes to forget all around her and say yes without thinking about it.

It was a dark moonless summer night the air was filled with sounds of small animals but other than that no one seemed to be still awake. Ginny sat on Firenze's back, legs pressed into his sides and arms wrapped tightly around his big torso. She felt his hard muscels moving under her with evry step he took and smelled his exotic scent when she burried her face in his back.

Firenze slowed down when they were at the first trees of the forbidden forest far away from the castle and Hagrid's hut. Ginny didn't move and waited. She knew she should proberbly loosen her grip around the centaur's waist but her body refused to obey her.

She stayed motionless for a few minutes inhaling Firenze's scent waiting for him to do something but he just stood stock-still. Ginny listened to his slow deep breathing until she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to break the silence but didn't know what to say to him.

Suddenly she realized that her hands moved slowly across his belly feeling his hard abs and smooth skin. She jerked back and put both her hands in her lap. Firenze was her teacher. Ginny knew she should apologize but she didn't feel sorry and strangly wasn't ashamed at all. She wanted to keep touching him. She wanted to see his face but she was still on the Centaurs back and he looked forward still not moving.

Ginny sat back and took a look at the back of his head. A slight breeze played with his silver-blond hair. The redhead felt the iresistible urge to touch it. She extended one hand towards his head and brushed it gently against his hair. It was silky smooth and Ginny wrapped one strand around her forefinger.

Firenze didn't protest so Ginny felt encouraged enough to slide her second hand to his back. She let it wander over his skin in little strokes. The girl felt something pushing at her other hand and when she looked up she saw that Firenze had dropped his head back pressing it against her hand.

He turned the upper half of his body around and Ginny finally saw his ice-blue eyes. They were half closed but he opened them slowly to look at the redhead. All of a sudden he raised his arms and reached behind his back. He caught Ginny around the waist and lifted her in front of him with his big arms like she weighed not more than a feather. He laid one of his arms around her small body and held her like a Baby with her head on his shoulder.

The girl was a little frightned at first when Firenze kept staring at he but after a few seconds she eased back against his warm arm and closed her eyes taking in all the strange feelings that overcame her.

When she felt the Centaurs hand on her belly her eyes flew open again and she flinched trying to get away from the big hand that covered her whole belly but the sensations this simple touch caused were amazing. Ginny had the feeling that her heart started beating at an impossible speed, her breasts were throbbing and a strange heat spread in her abdomen.

Firenze smiled slightly and moved his hand up her chest until it touched her bra. Ginny let out a little moan when the Centaur brushed his hand over her breasts while starting to open the bottons of her blouse. When he opened them all he shoved the piece of clothing down her arms and looked at the redhead's black lace bra that stood in contrast to her milky white skin. Firenze cuped one of her breasts with his big hand and fondled it gently. Ginny moaned and layed her head back on his warm shoulder.

When the Centaur's hand left her breast she groaned angrily but he ignored her and tried to open the clasp of her bra. His fingers were to big and he couldn't do it fast enough for Ginny so she raised just enough to reach her back, took her bra and let it fall to the ground carelessly.

Firenze smiled at her and put his mouth down on her breast. He sucked on her nipple and scrubbed his teeth against it gently until it was hard. That send incredible waves of pure pleasure trough the girl's small body. She weaved her hands in his hair and pulled him closer moaning quietly.

The Centaur's hand went slowly down her belly and began stroking her tighs up and down. Ginny urged her hips towards his hand. She wanted him to touch her between her legs were a slick wetness was spreading. Firenze obeyed to her desire and slid his hand under her skirt. He started stroking her through her soaked panties. His fingers gently rubbed her clit und trailed her lips up and down.

Ginny couldn't wait to get rid of the last barriers. She opened the botton of her skirt with clumsy fingers and squirmed around in the Centaur's arms to get rid of her skirt and panties. They fell to the ground next to her bra.

Firenze didn't waste any time and slipped one of his big fingers deep into her core while his other fingers still rubbed her clit. He pushed his finger in and out of her in a slow pace.

He lifted his head from her breasts and looked into the girl's face for a moment. It was flushed nearly matching the bright colour of her hair, her eyes were half closed and she was breathing hard. Ginny raised her head to meet the Centaurs lips with hers. He tasted sweet and parted his lips when her tongue asked for entrance. They explored each other's mouths and Firenze let his tongue slip in and out of Ginny's mouth in the rythm of his finger.

The Centaur added another digit and went faster increasing the friction that send jolts of pleasure through Ginny. His other fingers started to rub her harder and stroke her rougher.

Ginny moaned in disapproval as Firenze pulled his hand back he smelled at his fingers and closed his eyes taking her delicious scent in. Then he put them to his mouth. Ginny saw his tongue come out of his mouth and lick her juices of his finger.

When there was nothing left he let his hand drop down again. This time he entered her with three fingers at once. Ginny groaned in pleasure when he started to rub her clit roughly. Firenze was going faster and faster by the second. The redhead felt an orgasm building inside her.

She pulled his head down to her mouth again and tasted herself on his lips. That send her over the edge. Something exploded inside her abdomen and send waves of fire through her veins. Ginny screamed in ecstasy and clenched tightly around the Centaur's fingers. He kept rubbing her until the last wave of pleasure faded and Ginny lay in his arms unmoving and exhausted.

When Ginny lay in her bed later that night she didn't know how she had gotten home anymore. She wondered if it had been real. All she had left was heat and wetness between her legs. She was gonna have to do something about that soon. Ginny closed her eyes as she slipped one hand down her body.

......................

Sorry but I don't plan on writing more chapters. I really wouldn't know how to go on.


End file.
